


Day One Hundred Seventy-Two || Jumped the Fence

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [172]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When you're running from cops at two in the morning, you'll hide wherever you can manage. Even if that's in some chick's backyard.





	Day One Hundred Seventy-Two || Jumped the Fence

“Go go go!”

Sneakers slap against the pavement, dogs barking in the wee hours of the morning. Flashlight beams cut through the darkness, voices shouting.

Ahead of the pair of cops, several teenage boys run like their lives depend on it. Which, given the punishments some of their parents might give them for being out this late past curfew, they might as well be.

“Scatter!” one then calls as they reach the mouth of an alley. They all part in different directions, forcing the two on their tails to hesitate before splitting up.

Doing his best to even out his breathing, Sasuke pumps arms and heads for a fenced yard. In a swift movement he vaults the tall boards, landing with a roll on the other side. Scuttling backward, he leans against it, covering his mouth in the crook of his sleeve to stifle the sounds of his breath.

Through a few knots in the wood, a flashlight beams streaks back and forth, dotting the house a few yards forward. Hardly daring to breathe, Sasuke waits until it vanishes alongside the fading sounds of footsteps to take a deep breath, sagging against the fence.

He is gonna  _ kill _ Naruto for talking him into this…

Just a little jaunt through that demolished building! See if they could find anything cool left behind after it was condemned. Something to do on a Friday night, right? And then out came spray cans, rocks thrown to break any lingering glass. Of  _ course _ someone was going to hear and call the cops! A whole pack of teenage idiots was going to attract attention at nearly two in the morning!

Now he’s going to have to find a way back home and hope none of the ruckus reaches his neighborhood and wakes his parents. It’s one thing to be caught out of bed this late...another to be out of the house...and  _ another _ to have been hanging out with Naruto and his delinquent friends.

Sure, Sasuke tries to be wise for his age, but...sometimes you just need to do something stupid. Even if he wasn’t aware it was going to be  _ that _ stupid. Wandering around an empty building seemed fine until everyone else started breaking things and tagging the walls…

Bracing his arms atop his bent knees, he takes a moment to catch his breath, waiting until the sounds of the chase end completely. Head bowed, it lifts only as he hears a sound.

A sliding door opens along the rear of the house, directly across the yard from him. And from it steps a girl about his age.

Abruptly, she comes to a halt, staring at him.

He stares back.

Thankfully she doesn’t scream - just...looks at him, wide-eyed.

“...uh…” Shit, he’s trespassing. “Hey, look - I, I was just -”

“Hinata, what’s all the ruckus?” a masculine voice calls from behind her.

Glancing over her shoulder, she hesitates. “...just the neighbor’s d-dogs, Dad. I’ll...go check the back gate.” 

“All right. Go back to bed when you’re done.” There’s vague mutterings about, “Too old for this - work in the morning…” before Hinata closes the door.

She then looks to Sasuke again, expression suspicious.

By now, he’s staggered to his feet, hands held up in a gesture of peace. “I, uh…”

“Why are you in my yard…?”

“I…” He vaguely knows her - another one of the masses at his high school. “I was out past curfew, and uh...had to hide from some...cops.”

Well that sounds like shit.

“...cops?”

“I-it wasn’t me! Naruto and all his stupid friends -”

“Wait, Naruto?”

“...yeah?”

Something shifts in her expression. “Is he...a friend of yours?”

“Yeah…?” Or at least he was - he’s gonna have an earful for that blond idiot when they meet again.

“...oh…”

“...a-anyway, he dragged me out to that  _ stupid _ shut down building on fourteenth. Said something about just...checking it out. Then he and Kiba started breaking shit and spraypainting. Someone called it in, and we had to run. I...hid here until they left. I swear, I wasn’t -”

Her head shakes. “I-it’s fine, I...know what you mean.”

“Oh…” Well...good?

“Naruto and I went to the same elementary school. He was, um...r-rowdy then,” Hinata affirms, giving a quick quirk of her lips.

“Yeah, well...rowdy doesn’t cover it now,” Sasuke mutters.

“Sorry he dragged you into that...um...are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine. Just hoping my ass isn’t in deep shit when I get home.”

A brow perks at his coarse language. “Do you...live very far from here?”

“A few blocks - it won’t take me long. Just hope none of those morons went that way and woke everyone up.” Sasuke sighs, rubbing at the rear of his neck. “M’gonna kill that idiot tomorrow…”

“I’m sure his godfather will already have words for him,” Hinata assures, giving a nervous smile.

“I’d hope so...but given his behavior, it doesn’t seem to be sinking in,” he scowls in reply. “You think he’d learn by now…” A pause, and then, “...but I guess I go along with it too. Think I need to adjust my priorities.”

An awkward silence then settles over them.

“...well, I...better go,” he then admits, glancing aside.

“Yeah...I think my dad went to bed, but he’d be pretty f-freaked out to see a boy in our backyard at this hour,” Hinata admits, giggling into a hand.

“Don’t worry, I’d tell him I wasn’t here to steal away his daughter,” Sasuke can’t help but sarcastically reply, earning another laugh.

“If anything, that would surprise him less,” she assures him. 

“Oh really?”

“I’m not exactly, um...popular. This is a lot more likely than a boy sneaking in to see me.”

A brow perks. Seriously? She seems nice enough, and...he’ll admit, she’s sorta cute. Not that he’s really one to date, either. Mostly because he has the exact  _ opposite _ problem, admittedly. “Hard as that is to believe...pretty sure he’d be pissed some random kid was in his yard at two on the morning, especially if he figures out I had cops on my ass. One of those ‘damn hooligans’, right?”

At his first words, Hinata goes a light shade of pink. “W-well...at least you’re not Naruto…?”

“Guilty by association, I’d bet.”

“M-maybe…”

Behind them, a light turns on in the second storey, and both turns look to it in surprise.

“Y-you better go!” Hinata insists, moving forward to shoo him toward a gate in the corner.

“All right, all right - maybe I’ll see y’around?”

“So long as it’s not this late,” she mutters in reply, earning a snort. “G-go!”

“I’m gone,” he assures her, giving a mock salute as she shuts it behind him.

“Hinata?” her father calls from the rear door.

“S-sorry! Uh...there was a racoon in the trash.”

“Don’t bother with that now, it’s late. Get inside and get to bed.”

“Coming!”

Listening as the door shuts behind her, Sasuke then looks up, watching until all the lights go off. Giving the street a glance, he finally finds it quiet. Well...time to head home and hope his dad isn’t gonna skin him alive. Naruto’s going to get his ass chewed out tomorrow...if he didn’t get caught, that is.

Sighing, he starts for home, sticking to the side roads to avoid being spotted. Well...at least he knows a good place to hide the next time Naruto gets him into trouble.

...maybe he wouldn’t mind it then.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a lil rushed xD Busy day! But at least the prompt was actually pretty easy to come up with a story for. Poor Sasuke...always letting Naruto drag him into his shenanigans. But hey...at least he met a cute girl, right? ;3c
> 
> Anywhooo, I need sleep! Thanks for reading n_n


End file.
